


Le froid de l'Enfer

by Arthpinot



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, Jarchie - Freeform, Kangs - Freeform, Love, M/M, Multi, Murder, Mystery, Mystère, OC, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Riverdale, Romance, amour, choni, falice - Freeform, meurtre, swangs
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthpinot/pseuds/Arthpinot
Summary: La petite ville de Riverdale semblait avoir retrouvé le calme, et tandis que les habitants oubliaient peu à peu les sombres épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé, un nouvel évènement tragique se produisit...Le célèbre homme d'affaire Hiram Lodge est assassiné, et ce meurtre n'est que le premier d'une chaîne de mystères ; et alors qu'une menace invisible plane sur la ville et ses habitants, les lycéens de Riverdale High doivent eux aussi affronter leurs démons...
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Ethel Muggs/Polly Cooper, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Fangs Fogarty/Sweet Pea, Jellybean Jones/OC, Mary Andrews/Hermione Lodge, Veronica Lodge/Charles Smith/OC
Kudos: 1





	1. Lettre d'amour - Josie

La voix douce et puissante de Josie s'élevait dans le speakeasy, vide à cette heure-là de la nuit. La jeune fille s'entraînait tous les jours, mais encore plus à la perspective de la grande soirée qu'organisait Veronica et qui se tiendrait dans moins d'une semaine.

Mais au fond d'elle, la jeune chanteuse savait que la chanson lui permettait de faire le point et d'être quelqu'un d'autre pendant ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Ces dernières semaines avaient été plus qu'éprouvantes pour la plupart des habitants de Riverdale, et beaucoup d'entre eux espéraient un retour à la normale en même temps que la reprise des cours le premier septembre.

Soudain, la vibration de son téléphone portable stoppa l'adolescente dans sa répétition, et Josie descendit de la scène pour s'asseoir à une des nombreuses tables.

>>> De Kevin : Tu peux me rejoindre devant chez Pop's ?

Pourquoi, il se passe quoi ? : Josie <<<

>>> De Kevin : Dépêche-toi !

La chanteuse posa son téléphone sur la table, prit sa veste en cuir, et monta rapidement les marches du speakeasy. En arrivant à l'étage du diner, elle aperçut Kevin à travers les vitres ; l'adolescent semblait regarder le vide sombre devant lui. Il était plutôt tard, pourquoi Kevin ne l'avait pas appelé ?

L'adolescente sortit du restaurant, et Kevin tourna la tête vers elle. Josie pût voir sur le visage de son ami qu'il était bouleversé.

L'intéressé ne répondit pas, et se contenta de désigner la voiture de son père, garée non loin d'eux. Josie s'approcha du véhicule, et aperçut, recroquevillée sur la banquette arrière, Veronica. La patronne du speakeasy pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, et Josie ouvrit la portière, prenant son amie dans ses bras.

Puis elle se tourna vers Kevin, l'interrogeant du regard.

Le jeune homme cherchait ses mots, et Josie lui prit la main.

<Ça va aller, le rassura-t-elle, avant de se tourner vers Veronica, les yeux encore emplis de larmes. Pour tous les deux. Je vous le promets.>

Les trois amis se prirent dans les bras, à l'arrière de la voiture, tandis que la lune les éclairait, haute et brillante dans le ciel.


	2. Lettre d'amour - Betty

Betty arriva dans la cuisine, où sa mère Alice préparait un copieux petit-déjeuner. La mère se retourna vers sa fille ; Alice arborait un affreux tablier aux couleurs criardes par-dessus un tee-shirt à rayures et un jean pattes d'éléphants. Ses cheveux blond platine étaient attachés en chignon dont s'échappaient une multitude de mèches folles. Il semblait à l'adolescente que sa mère était encore plus bizarre que d'habitude.

La blondinette n'entendit même pas sa mère, et tandis qu'elle s'élançait hors de chez elle, elle composa à toute vitesse le numéro de Veronica, qui resta injoignable. Après quelques minutes, l'adolescente arriva essoufflée devant le Pembrooke. Les entrées de l'imposant bâtiment étaient condamnées, et plusieurs voitures de police entouraient la zone, qui grouillait de journalistes et de policiers.

Betty cherchait des visages familiers dans la foule, quand elle aperçut le Shérif Jones, qui montait dans sa voiture. La jeune fille se pressa auprès de lui, et l'interpella au moment où il allait fermer la portière.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Betty repartit dans la direction opposée, et arriva au diner quelques minutes plus tard. Kevin et Josie y étaient attablés :

La blondinette tourna les talons, et quand elle arrivait sur le parking, la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit.


	3. Lettre d'amour - Jughead

Le bureau du Blue and Gold était plongé dans une éternelle pénombre, que venait compléter un silence pesant, que seuls les appuis frénétiques des doigts agiles de Jughead sur la machine à écrire venaient troubler.

L'adolescent avait pour habitude d'écrire à propos des mystères de Riverdale, mais aujourd'hui, c'était autre chose qu'il avait en tête. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à son ami Archie ; les deux se connaissaient depuis toujours, et un lien surpuissant les unissait l'un à l'autre. Et désormais, Jughead refusait de mentir : à lui-même et à ses proches. Il ne voulait plus se cacher, pas après tout ce qu'il avait vécu ses derniers mois.

Cela faisait depuis un certain temps qu'il entretenait en cachette des sentiments pour le charmant rouquin ; mais ce dernier était en couple avec la fatale Veronica Lodge, et lui, Jughead, partageait sa vie avec Betty Cooper. Ah, Betty ! Si douce, si gentille, et si belle. Il l'aimait beaucoup, mais pas de la façon dont il aimait Archie.

C'était décidé : aujourd'hui, il allait avouer à tous, à commencer par Betty.

Un coup sur le carreau de la fenêtre le sortit de sa rêverie. Jughead tourna la tête vers la provenance du bruit, et aperçut Betty, de l'autre côté de la vitre. L'adolescent prit soin de ranger dans l'un des nombreux tiroirs du bureau ce qu'il venait d'écrire, et alla ouvrir à sa petite-amie.

Jughead esquissa un sourire.

La jeune fille approcha ses lèvres de celles de son petit-ami, qui se recula soudainement :

La jeune fille avait maintenant des larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Le noiraud soupira, et sortit du tiroir la lettre qu'il avait écrite et adressée à Archie.

Betty la lut, sans dire un mot, le regard embué de larmes. Jughead ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire, et il restait là, debout, sans rien pouvoir faire.

La blondinette reposa le papier, et demanda sans même regarder son ancien petit-ami dans les yeux :

A ce dernier mot, Betty se redressa, et prit Jughead dans ses bras.

Betty recula, et fixa son ami dans les yeux :

Les deux amis se prirent dans les bras, et le noiraud lâcha une unique larme.


	4. Lettre d'amour - Veronica

La jeune fille avait trouvé refuge dans le bunker, au beau milieu de la forêt, et s'était allongée sur le lit, où elle avait pleuré pendant elle ne savait combien de temps. La sonnerie de son téléphone interrompit Veronica dans ses sanglots.

>>> De Betty : T'es où ? Il faut qu'on parle...

Je suis au bunker. : Veronica <<<

Même si Veronica n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler à qui que ce soit, elle devait bien reconnaître qu'un peu de compagnie ne lui ferait pas de mal. La jeune fille essuya ses yeux encore rouges, et regarda l'heure sur son téléphone portable : 10h.

Cela faisait donc plusieurs heures depuis qu'elle avait laissés Josie et Kevin chez Pop's, et elle n'avait vu personne depuis. Quelques minutes plus tard, le son lourd de la trappe du bunker se fit entendre, et Veronica s'assit sur le lit, essayant du mieux qu'elle put de se donner une contenance qu'elle n'avait pas.

Son amie blonde apparut dans la pièce, suivie par...

L'adolescente acquiesça, et Betty prit une chaise pour s'installer face à elle.

Un silence s'installa, et Jughead sortit de sa poche un carnet et un stylo :

Betty le stoppa d'un coup de coude.

L'enquêteur au bonnet jeta un regard à Betty, qui haussa un sourcil, avant de ranger son carnet.


	5. Lettre d'amour - Archie

Seul le bruit des coups de point d'Archie dans le punching-ball résonnait dans l'immense hangar d'entraînement. Depuis quelques semaines, le rouquin venait à la salle de boxe plusieurs heures par jour, en prévision du tournoi qu'organisait Tom Keller et qui se tiendrait dans deux semaines.

Archie fut interrompu par le bruit lourd de la porte, et aperçut Betty. Il ôta ses gants et rejoignit son amie.

Ce dernier mot résonna dans l'esprit d'Archie. Le souvenir de la cagoule noire était encore récent dans la mémoire du rouquin. Betty sembla remarquer le trouble qui se dessinait sur le visage de son ami, et décida de changer de sujet :

Le rouquin fixa durant quelques instants le papier que lui avait remis son amie, ne sachant s'il avait vraiment envie de le lire.

Ah, Jug ! Même s'il ne lui avait jamais dit, Archie avait depuis toujours aimé son ami, mais il ne pouvait pas ; Jughead aimait Betty, et lui aimait Veronica. L'adolescent soupira, puis déplia la lettre.


End file.
